This invention relates to semiconductor mounting arrangements and to methods for mounting semiconductor devices.
Heretofore, a so-called "face-down mounting structure" has been employed for liquid crystal display units or printing heads in which electrodes projecting from an integrated circuit are connected directly to a wiring pattern on a substrate without using lead wires. In such mounting structures, the integrated circuit is held in place with a resin. On the other hand, in semiconductor device mounting arrangements, a plurality of semiconductor devices are positioned close to one another. Therefore, when it is necessary to replace one of the semiconductor devices, the resin which holds the integrated circuit must be melted. However, this resin-melting operation is disadvantageous because the heating of the resin adversely affects other integrated circuits.
In order to overcome this difficulty, the present applicant has previously proposed, in unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 39464/1990, a semiconductor device mounting structure of the type shown in FIG. 2. That structure includes an integrated circuit 104 engaging a glass substrate 109 with two electrodes 105 protruding from the pad of the integrated circuit 104. Those electrodes are pushed against a wiring pattern 106 formed on the glass substrate 109 by a cap 102 covering the integrated circuit 104 and having legs which are bonded to the plate. An elastic body 103 is provided between the cap 102 and the integrated circuit 104 to push the protruding electrodes 105 against the wiring pattern 106. As shown in FIG. 2, the cap 102 is mounted on the plate 109 by adhesive 107. In addition, another glass plate 108 is mounted adjacent to the plate 109 and liquid crystal material is sealed between the two glass substrates 108 and 109, thus forming a liquid crystal display module.
In order to push the integrated circuit 104 against the wiring pattern 106 in the above-described semiconductor mounting structure, it is necessary to provide the cap 102 with the elastic body 103. Consequently, the structure has the disadvantage that it requires a relatively large number of components, and a correspondingly large number of manufacturing steps, with the result that it has a high manufacturing cost.